


盾冬盾小段子

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇翻译。一共三章，都比较简短。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 别哭，听我说

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve&Bucky and Steve/Bucky Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581473) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 
  * A translation of [Steve&Bucky and Steve/Bucky Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581473) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> 盾冬盾无差，清水小短文。  
> 原文作者：allourheroes  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1581473/chapters/3359267

Steve呼吸困难，Bucky心疼地看着他。他们在客厅里——公寓里也没有其他地方可去了——Steve努力坚强起来。他盯着他母亲为Bucky缝好的那条裤子，这让他心里有些烦躁，他还记得她仔仔细细的缝补的样子。他发出了一种介于喘息和抽泣的声音。  
没过多久，哮喘症状减轻，他不再哭泣，但呼吸依然急促。Bucky放在Steve肩头的手是那样的轻柔。  
“听我说，小家伙。”Bucky把他自己的恐慌藏在心里，但他仍然能感受到心中的剧痛，仿佛自己的身体和Steve试着产生共鸣。Steve看着他，发出哽噎的声音。  
“别这样。”  
Steve双眼紧闭，Bucky没有办法 ，只好轻轻摇晃他，希望他能振作起来。  
“如果你不冷静下来，你可能会——“Bucky用手滑过他的嘴唇，“Steve，就当是为了我，好吗？”  
Steve把注意力都放在他身上，他的喘息似乎变得均匀起来。他再次看着Bucky，这一次仿佛Bucky才是那个需要操心的。  
Bucky给了他一个他所能做出的最好看的笑容。“你得呼吸。除了你谁还会这样麻烦我？我需要你，哥们。”  
他能看见、感受到Steve的身体在颤抖，但他依旧保持微笑。他的拇指擦过Steve的脸颊，抹去脸上的泪水。他用双手固定住Steve，让他一直看着自己。  
Steve喘息着，双眼还是红的，但他不再哭了。他还在呼吸。  
Bucky把他拉进自己怀里。“我会一直在这，”他在Steve发间轻语。  
他是如此擅长撒谎。


	2. 别哭，听我说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大盾找回冬哥之后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是小短篇。

Bucky正在吻他，但是有什么东西不对劲。Steve讨厌Bucky那只人类手臂的颤抖，眼泪的触感还有在他嘴唇上流转的咸味。  
Bucky……”Steve试图抽身，但是他又让Bucky吻了上来。被Bucky的呼吸环绕，Steve拉过他的朋友，紧紧的贴住对方。他听见机械臂校准的声音，感觉到金属手指紧紧抓住他的衣服，仿佛他会消失一般。  
他们不应该在这里。这样紧紧抱住对方的场景只存在于他们脑海深处。  
不是你的错，他想告诉他，你还活着，这才是最重要的。Steve从来都没有指望过再度拥有他。七十年之后，他们终于能在一起，比他梦中所想的还要亲密。  
他知道Bucky希望他还不如掉下火车之后直接死掉，那也比现在好受，但是Steve心中那点说不出口的自私暗中庆幸他没有死去。他找回了整个世界上最重要的东西，这个世界对他来说才算有意义。  
如果说还有什么事会一直不变的话，那就是他和Bucky。  
他的手指轻柔地穿过Bucky的发间，在他耳边轻语。  
“我找到你了，Buck。”  
心中千言万语，此刻都融化在缠绵的吻中。Bucky细小的啜泣在他的亲吻中消失，他们一直吻着，直到Bucky在这个吻中沉沦。  
Steve总会再次找到他。


	3. 邪恶力量AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常短。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不是很熟悉SPN，可能会有些错误的地方，欢迎指正。

“Bucky！”Steve喊道，但为时已晚。  
他刚完成驱魔，那个女人，那个魔鬼，就全身皱成一团，倒在地上，但是他没有理她——他跪在地上抱住自己最好的朋友的尸体，像个祷告者一般一遍又一遍的轻喊着“醒醒”。  
Steve站在十字路口，如果不是Bucky，他永远也不会考虑这个。他知道，如果Bucky复活，他肯定不会再是以前那个Bucky……但是Bucky还会继续活着，这才是最重要的。


End file.
